Some existing radios use Bluetooth wireless technology to enable communication between the radio and a smartphone. The wireless communication allows music stored on the smartphone or streamed through the smartphone, to be played through the radio. Further, the wireless communication allows hands free use of the telephone via the radio. For example, the user of the radio may hear the other party of a telephone call through the speakers that normally play the entertainment audio received by the radio. Such hands-free telephone operation has been integrated into vehicles, allowing an occupant of the vehicle to carry on a telephone conversation by speaking into a microphone mounted in the headliner, the dashboard, or the steering wheel, and hearing the other party through the radio speakers. The telephone communication is handled by the smartphone; and the local communication is wireless between the radio and the smartphone using Bluetooth technology.